How It Should Have Went
by mmeeaa
Summary: what I would have wanted to happen in Road Kill. WJ


Author's Note-This is my take on what I would have wanted to happen during the hotel room scene and the ending scene at Jordan's Apartment. So it's sorta a spoiler story for Road Kill.

Disclaimer- I don't own Crossing Jordan or NBC.

Hotel Room

She reached for the cigarettes but found herself reaching farther for her phone.

"Hey." She said in a shaky voice

"Are you okay?"

"Um I don't think so. Ryan she's really got to my head. I almost smoked just now. I haven't done that since right after I started working at the morgue but instead of reaching for them I called you."

"Open your door." He said into the receiver.

She got out of the bed and walked over to the door and let Woody in.

"You didn't have to come over."

"I am right down the hall it was really no trouble, besides you sounded like you needed a friend."

"You still consider me a friend?" She asked her voice breaking at the end.

"Despite my recent behavior,yeah it just took me a few sessions with Lu to start getting my head straight. Don't get me wrong I still have work left but I am starting to feel like me again."

"Glad to have you back cowboy." She smiled.

"Do you want to talk about Ryan some more?"

"Nah, how about that beer?"

"Sure I think were both due for one after the day with the psycho bitch."

They sat drinking beer while catching up, talking about everything and nothing. Neither of them worried about their current case for a few hours they simply enjoyed each others company for the first time in months.

Without even realizing they were asleep, Woody and Jordan were startled out of their slumber by the sound of Jordan's phone.

"Cavanaugh."

"Hello luv. Would you mind opening up?"

"How did you find me?" She asked opening the door.

"I am a reporter, Jordan."

"You had no right."

"Jo, who is it?" Woody asked coming towards the door.

"Oh I see what's going on!"

"JD…we just fell asleep."

"I never would have pegged you for a backstabber mate you give me the go ahead to knock myself out with her and then you take her to bed after I have her."

"We are friends Pollack nothing more nothing less and she is a grown woman she doesn't need your approval to be my friend."

Woody made his way out of the room past Pollack and Jordan.

"Oh and one more thing _mate_ I was here long before you and I am not going anywhere soon. So treat her right or you will regret the day you were ever born, are we clear?" He said whispering the last part in his ear.

"Call me when you decide you want a relationship Cavanaugh."

"I wouldn't wait by the phone if I were you," Jordan said before she slammed the door in his face."

Jordan's Pearle Street Apt.

After she pulled out two beers from the fridge she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey I have a beer here with your name on it, if you want to come over and talk."

She set the phone down in its cradle and was startled by the reflection of Ryan holding a gun in her hand wearing a crème blood splattered blouse. The only sound in the apartment was the beer in Jordan's hand smashing to the ground.

"What did you come here to kill me?" She asked as she turned to face Ryan.

You were right I am a monster; I killed the only man that never did anything to me. I slit his throat. So I came here to have you kill me."

"No, I am not a killer."

"Fine." Ryan said as she opened the door to Jordan's room to reveal Woody tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. She then placed the gun at Woody's temple. "If you don't kill me Detective Hoyt here dies."

"You don't have to do this, Ryan."

"Pick up the gun Jordan."

Jordan looked at Woody's eyes there was no fear only regret shining through his eyes. But beyond that there was love and trust.

Jordan picked up the gun and fired into Ryan's shoulder and then rushed over to Woody and began to untie him.

"Nice shot." He said as she took off the duct tape.

"What did you think I was going to let her kill you?"

"No I trusted you Jo."

A/N-Should I continue? Review and let me know what you think:)


End file.
